


Dark Scare

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Giant Spiders, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hagrid has come up with a spooky trail for the Hogwarts Alumni, students and guests with giant spiders to scare them.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers, Lavender Brown/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 6
Collections: Something Wicked Fic Exchange 2020





	Dark Scare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).



> I decided to combine the pairings and I hope the recipient likes the outcome of the one shot! Many thanks to my beta! You know who you are!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger and Steve Rogers were sharing their first Halloween together at Hogwarts castle. He tasted pumpkin pastries, cauldron cakes and other magical food items that Hermione pointed out for him to try.

“Hey, have you heard? Hagrid is holding the first ever Dark Scare Forbidden Forest Trail Maze!” Lavender Brown squealed as she had Thor in tow.

Darcy dragged a petrified looking Ron behind her, the youngest male Weasley squealing, “There are spiders in the Forbidden Forest. Big ones!” 

Darcy shook her head and wondered how she got stuck with Mr. Scaredy Pants. “Come on, just how big are these spiders?” she gestured with her hands.

Hermione, Lavender and Ron looked at each other then back at their partners. “Well you are in for a Halloween treat, mates. Oh look here’s Draco and Loki as our guides,” Ron pointed out the group.

“Loki, what are you doing here?” Thor growled softly at his brother.

“Well, I’m here with Pansy,” he pointed out the dark haired witch who was dressed up as a pirate wench. “Pansy, love, we’re getting ready to go on that maze.”

“Oh lovely! It’ll be scary! There’s the first group coming back from it now.” Pansy gestured at the small group of students huddled in fear and covered in webs.

“Webs, spiders…” Ron’s scared voice, his eyes got big.

“Oh come on scaredy cat,” Darcy took the initiative and grabbed her boyfriend’s hand.

“I knew there was a reason I liked her,” Thor commented as he grabbed Lavender's hand to follow them closely.

“Shall we, my dearest?” Steve gestured at the group leaving them behind.

Hermione pulled up her hood. She was dressed as red riding hood from the once upon a time series and Steve was dressed as prince charming.

“Of all the times you left your shield behind, this isn’t one of those times,” she murmured as she felt for her wand, which was sheathed in a holster underneath her short skirt.

They meet Hagrid at the edge of the Forbidden Forest trail with Fang. 

“Woah, that is one big dog.” Darcy eyed Fang up and down unsure on how he’d react towards the new group.

“Don’t you fret now you lot. Fang is a big softy, aren’t you boy?” Hagrid scratched all three heads of Fang as he flopped down to roll over for a belly rub.

“Fang’s nice, it's the spiders I’m worried about,” Ron’s voice squeaked out as Darcy playfully slapped him on the side of the head.

“Draco you know the way, lead on. I’ll be here with Fang.” Hagrid motioned the group to go inside the dark scary forest.

“This isn’t so bad,” Darcy commented as the group trudged on.

A wolf howled in the distance and Ron trembled. “Werewolf,” he squeaked again. Darcy shook her head.

“Really, Ron, werewolves?”

“Yes, they do exist. Fenrir is still out there on the run.” Hermione pulled her cape closer towards her body. She felt Steve’s strong arms wrapped around hers.

“Don’t worry love, I’ve got a shield in here,” he tapped on his wrist watch. “Tony gave it to me just in case something happens.”

“I’ll have to send something nice to Tony for his birthday,” Hermione said back, her teeth chattering, a cold wind blowing through the trees.

The group watched a herd of unicorns running past them going the other way.

“Loki.”

“Yes, Brother, I’ve got my knives with me, just in case.” Loki patted his waist.

Thor had Stormbreaker with him strapped on his back as he felt Lavender shivering. He took his cape off and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Thank you!” she beamed.

“Well, Ron, so far, no spiders,” Hermione exclaimed before walking headlong into a silvery unseen web.

“Wait, since when did they spin invisible webs?” Ron was frantic by now trying to brush the webs off him and Darcy before the spiders descended upon them to feast.

They brushed the webs off of them and hoped for the best that they could get past the web section before the spiders could sense them.

A horn blew as the group saw an old beat up Ford Angelina car barreling their way. “Oh look, Hermione! Dad’s car! She’ll save us!”

Draco shook his head as the car fled right past them.

“Great, Weasel you scared it off!” he snarled at Ron.

Hermione looked at Draco. “Wands?” 

“Agreed. Wands. But we will go silently; any sound will alert them to our presence.”

“And this won’t?” Pansy gestured at Ron who was freaking out by running into another web.

“Ah, friends of Hagrid’s, welcome!” Aragog’s booming voice came from behind them.

“RUN!” Ron screamed as the group ran for their lives.

Thor had Stormbreaker charged up and hit the spiders with lightning, “Ah ha! That will slow them down.”

“Come on, Brother. We’re not getting eaten alive by those monsters.” Loki threw up some illusions to fool the spiders to make their escape.

“Look, light!” Hermione exclaimed as she saw the centaurs standing at the end of the trail.

“Hermione! You must hurry, we can handle the spiders.” Firenze spoke calmly while holding a torch.

“Are you sure?” she asked him worriedly.

“Aye, we have handled them before, the group that was ahead of you earlier made it out alive. I’ll see you at the feast.” Firenze pointed the way out to them.

By the time the small group made it out of the Forbidden Forest, they were trying to catch their breaths.

“Big spiders, they were really big spiders, you were right Ron!” Darcy shuddered at the thought of going to sleep at night and seeing Aragog in her dreams.

Steve and Hermione had collapsed in a puddle together from running so hard. “Wow, I couldn’t believe it!” He looked back hearing the fighting going on. “Should we be concerned?” He gestured at the quaking trees.

“Let’s go back inside everyone, the feast should have started by now.”

“More food, I thought we had already eaten?” Steve asked Hermione curiously.

“They were appetizers, my love. Just wait until you see the main entrees!” She grinned at him as the group entered Hogwarts, unscathed.


End file.
